


Drinks

by Lonelylilravenclaw



Series: Sixth Sense Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelylilravenclaw/pseuds/Lonelylilravenclaw
Summary: After graduating, the Marauders & Co. head to the Three Broomsticks. But how the hell does Remus hold so much alcohol?
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Sixth Sense Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941115
Kudos: 8





	Drinks

Remus already knew that taking his friends to a pub was a bad idea.

Sirius was now spouting random facts, and dazzling the psychologists who weren't there ("All people are at least 30% attracted to me. When I was born, my mother cried because she knew she'd never be as good as me"). 

James was very drunk but also very good at acting sober. He was having a very serious conversation with Lily about which Disney character was most likely to die (Lily had shown James the movies just last week).

Peter was asleep.

Snape hadn't drunk at all; he was sitting there, with an amused-yet-disgusted expression on his face. He occasionally contributed to James' conversation.

They were all looking with a mix of admiration, surprise and worry at Remus and Tonks, who had drunk just as much but were very much sober. Remus sighed. "If I get tested, I am going to have my license revoked."

Sirius looked confused. "Have you drunk anything at all? You shouldn't use big words when you can't pronounce them."

"But we can pronounce them," Tonks pointed out. "You're all just lightweights."

That was the wrong thing to say.

When they left later that evening, there were only three people actually awake.


End file.
